Knights of the Magitek Army
by Mystics Apprentice
Summary: FFVI Kefka Palazzo was Cid's apprentice in the facility until a so-called 'fate' chose him elsewhere. After being the first infused, his world begins to crumble around him. He loses his reputation, his dearest friend, and worst of all—his sanity.


First off, I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed my stories or will be reviewing them. I really appreciate any comments and I take into consideration any advice or suggestions anyone has given me. Thank you very much, it truly inspires me to keep writing!

This is my second fanfic in the Final Fantasy VI realm. I had written it after my original fanfic, Tears of Yesterday, but it is actually the prelude to my original story. I do plan to continue writing more for Final Fantasy VI in the near future. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! As always, please read and review, thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VI or any of it's characters. I am making no profit on this writing.

"Now, one thing to remember at all times. Do not make any startling noises, flash lights off or on suddenly and no abrupt movements_ you'll scare her." Cid, the scientist who was in charge of the Magitek Research Facility, informed Kefka Palazzo. He nodded.

"That was actually three things, but okay, I'll be careful." Kefka replied.

The two of them were heading into restricted areas of the Magitek Facility. Places that Kefka was rather eager to enter. There had been rumored to be ancient rare and powerful relics kept within these sections, and Kefka had high hopes of getting to see them before they left. Cid however, had no intention of entering those rooms.

They passed security guards, locked doors and finally arrived at a large hall which required an access key to enter. Cid flashed his I.D. card in front of it, along with entering the access key and the double doors opened. After going down the newly opened hall a short ways, Cid stopped at a door to the right, which too needed an access key. Cid turned to face his companion.

"This is it," He said softly. "Now remember, don't speak a word of what the emperor's plans are for her. And don't say she's weird, or different in any way. Act like she's a perfectly normal little girl."

Kefka nodded, brushing a lock of golden blonde hair back.

Cid opened the door slowly, Kefka assumed as to not scare its inhabitor. The room was dimly lit without much decoration. The only color within the room was the bedspread and the rug. At a desk sat a small girl with wispy sea foam green hair, emerald eyes and a pale complexion. Kefka doubted that this girl ever saw the light of day. She did not appear to be in the best of health. She was quite skinny and her eyes were sunken, yet Kefka couldn't help but notice that despite all of this, she was a strikingly lovely child.

Her fearful eyes moved from Cid to this new stranger.

"Hello Terra," Cid said warmly. "How are you?"

Terra shyly bowed her head. "I'm fine, sir. Thank you."

Kefka looked upon the poor girl with sympathy. He had known that her living conditions were somewhat like this, but still… If he had to live in the dark, in a tiny room with no fresh air, companionship or sunshine, he'd go stir crazy.

"I've brought someone here to meet you." Cid said, gesturing towards Kefka. Her eyes scanned him carefully. Kefka felt as though he were being x-rayed. "This is Kefka Palazzo, he's my apprentice here in the lab."

"I'm charmed to meet you, Terra." Kefka said softly, holding out a hand to shake hers. She hesitated, then stepped forward and accepted. Standing up, Kefka noticed that she seemed rather short for her age.

"You too, sir."

"Kefka," Kefka interrupted. "Just call me Kefka."

She nodded, then turned towards Cid. "Has he come to see my abilities?" She asked him. Cid laughed softly and shook his head.

"No, he just came to meet you. He's my friend, see. And I thought that maybe the two of you could be friends, too." Cid explained.

Kefka knew most likely that if he didn't speak a word Terra wouldn't either. He did however have a lot of experience around kids, considering that he lived in an orphanage up until five years prior. He could probably figure out something to say to her. He had so far never seen a more terrified child than the one that stood before him. She wrung her hands and although her head was held high she would not meet his eyes.

"So, how old are you Terra?" He asked calmly.

Terra was quiet a moment before answering timidly. "Eight, I'll be nine next October."

Kefka turned towards Cid, who backed towards the door.

"I see, what a wonderful age." Although he could hardly say that for himself. "Tell me, do you like animals?"

Terra cocked her head; she had thought this to be a rather peculiar question. All that this young man ever asked her were simple, normal questions that anyone could ask a child. Normally, any visitor that she had received only wanted information on what her life was like or wanted to see her abilities.

"Umm, yeah. Kinda, I like moogles. I like to fluff their fur."

Kefka chuckled. "Yeah, moogles are interesting creatures. I don't like to get too close to some of 'em, they don't like me very much." He paused, then asked. "Where have you seen moogles?"

"Up in the mountains." Terra replied, almost automatically.

Kefka frowned. Mountains? What mountains?

"Ah! You must mean the mines in Narshe. Yeah, it's kind of like up in the mountains. Does Cid take you there?" He asked.

"No, Commander Leo does, sir. He's meant to train me, but he lets me play with the moogles too_" She gasped, eyes growing wide. "Oh no! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! Please don't get him in trouble. He only was trying to let me have fun."

Kefka smiled. "No worries, I wouldn't dream of it. Leo and I are friends, your secret is safe with me. Leo trains you?"

"Yes sir, in my physical skills."

"What I assumed," Kefka muttered quietly.

"He's _very _good, and very kind too." Terra paused thoughtfully. "He doesn't like to harm people. He told me that. He told me to never harm people for the wrong reasons."

"Right." Kefka agreed somberly. "that's always important."

"But people do, you know."

"Sure, everyone does."

"Wars get started for the wrong reasons."

"Now that's quite a mouthful for a little girl like you, who's taught you all of this stuff?"

Terra listed off all of the people that had taught and trained her, and Kefka came to the realization that this kid wasn't raised normal_ but since young childhood had learned all of the academics of war. It disgusted Kefka, no matter what kind of child it was, that a government would use them as a weapon at such a young age. He tried not to bring up that topic again, bearing in mind what Cid had said.

"Do you have any hobbies?" He asked offhandedly, trying to change the subject. He glanced over at Cid, who was merely enjoying watching the two of them interact. Kefka _did not _get Cid's sense of humor at all.

"Well, I like to paint. And read too." Terra said, being cherry for the first time during their visit. "Professor Cid lets me go through his library. Are you_ are you really his apprentice?"

"Yup, I sure am. Been working with Cid for nearly four years now."

"I bet you must've learned a lot by now."

"Sure," Kefka replied casually.

"Do you know much_ about my kind?"

Kefka tensed, how to answer something like that?

"Well, I'll admit not very much." He replied. "You're sort of_ er_ unique. Honestly, I don't know very much about espers. Only their chemical composition."

He watched Terra carefully, waiting to see how she responded, but her expression was unreadable.

"Damn, she'd make a good soldier." Kefka thought to himself. "Just look at her. She holds a poker face so well."

They spoke for a while longer, although Kefka found that they kept reaching dead ends in their conversations and points that Terra felt uncomfortable speaking of. Cid finally intercepted.

"Alright Kefka, we'd better go if you want to see those relics before we head out of here." Cid turned to Terra. "Bye Terra. I'll see ya later, okay?"

Terra nodded solemnly, she appeared as though she didn't want to be alone.

Cid went out the door. Kefka followed, pausing in the doorway as he turned to Terra.

"It was very nice meeting you, Terra. I hope we see each other again soon."

Terra's eyes lightened some. She smiled. "You too."

Cid and Kefka returned to the hall, Kefka waiting expectantly for Cid to show him the relic room. However, Cid made no motion towards it, but only led Kefka back the way they had come!

"Now, hang on a minute," Kefka said. "what about those relics?"

Cid blinked. "Relics?"

"Yeah, relics! The ones you were going to show me, remember?"

Cid sighed, shaking his head. "Not now, Kefka. We don't have the time_"

"But you said_"

"I know what I said. I just needed a good excuse to get you out of there." Cid explained.

"Shows just how much I should trust you." Kefka said sourly, the imagining of holding a powerful relic with his bare hands fading away.

"She was getting overwhelmed. She's not around people often so she gets over-stimulated very quickly." Cid told him, leading him back up the flights of stairs and into his cram packed office. Cid was a terrible organizer, and his office definitely showed it.

"Yeah, okay." Kefka said impatiently, seating himself at Cid's cluttered desk.

Cid paced around the room for a moment, then sat down in front of Kefka.

"What did you think of her?" Cid asked him seriously.

"Well, what do you mean?

"I mean as a person, what did you think?"

"I think," Kefka began. "That she's a very sweet girl. Smart, not bright and has potential_"

"Potential?" Cid repeated.

"_to be an ordinary, productive person to society. Cid, don't you see that kid's demented? They've totally taught her the wrong things! No normal eight year old talks the way she does. She looks haunted, what has she been through?"

Cid sighed, obviously not hearing the answer that he had hoped for.

"I think we've already been through this, but nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was two years old when her parents died and she didn't even witness it. She has not had an abusive childhood in any way. In fact, she's being very well taken care of."

Kefka laughed in a menacing way. "Well taken care of? How so, by being trapped in a little dark cage? That's not healthy for anyone, especially little girls."

"Now look, Kefka." Cid said sternly, his eyes meeting Kefka's startling blue ones. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but I have no say over what happens to her. You know the way things are run around here."

Kefka looked down and nodded.

"I'm honestly amazed for as long as you've been around and with your talents in the science field that you haven't been drafted." Cid commented.

"I won't let them." Kefka replied fiercely. "I will not be used. Besides, I have very little talents that they'd really be interested in. I couldn't raise a sword to save my life."

"You're good at archery." Cid said with a chuckle.

"Very funny."

Cid sat up straighter. "You don't even know everything about this empire yet." Cid told him seriously. "I'll tell you, that even I, working directly under the emperor himself, sometimes question orders. And this entire government."

"No, I really don't know everything." Kefka said thoughtfully. "After all, I'm a scientists' apprentice, not a soldiers' one, right?"

Cid laughed. "And you're doing great too." Cid replied fondly. "Pretty soon you'll be working right alongside me, and not just as my apprentice either."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Kefka smiled up at him. He had always been fond of Cid. Ever since he had been taken from that dreadful orphanage in Thamasa that he had been raised in ever since he was born, he had been studying under Cid as his apprentice in hopes that he would one day become a scientist too. Cid thought Kefka was catching on extraordinarily well. He couldn't say that many boys of fifteen knew as much as he did, particularly in the chemistry field.

Cid enjoyed Kefka's company. He found him to be a rather amusing character. He was loud, sarcastic and his mouth was sometimes rather obnoxious, yet he was very tender hearted and cared much about others_ Even to the point of sacrificing his own self and desires if they meant enough to him. He wore his golden blonde hair long, generally held back in a ponytail, was rather on the tall side for his age with a very slender build and had deep blue eyes. Eyes that had so much meaning to them. Although Kefka played a poker face well, his eyes would always betray him. They held sorrow, tragedy, and a longing… A longing to please. A longing to belong. A longing to once, just once be loved and cared for by someone. In all of his memories he had never been loved, and it was something that he desired more than anything. He had grown up in an orphanage since he could remember and no one loved him there. In fact, no one showed him anything but hatred and deceit. He had been lied and cheated to many times, and on a very common occasion beaten and whipped abusively. It had put a scar on him, on something much more than just his flesh, but his entire being. He learned a hard lesson about life at a very young age, and had grown not to trust people, even if he thought he knew them. He hated cruelty to children, especially for some reason to little girls. That was why seeing Terra wrenched his heart, he couldn't stand seeing a child so miserable and lonely, reminding him very much of himself at that age…

When Kefka was first brought to Vector and put temporarily under Cid's care, Kefka was quite different than he was that day. He was hardened, trauma-filled and wouldn't open up to a soul in the world. He had grown a rebellion towards people, thinking that everyone was out to somehow use him. Cid worked gently with him, and slowly began to melt the what seemed to be inpenetrable ice and mended the trauma that Kefka had suffered. However, even though his demeanor had changed drastically, his eyes never changed. They still held that pained, tortured look. A look that Cid assumed would never go away. Some of the damage just could not be mended. But Cid also wondered if all of that pain was yet to be removed. Perhaps it would take time and more than words to heal.

Kefka, after being lost in thought a moment, spoke. "Does Terra… Well… Mind being part esper?"

Cid scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I actually don't think she _knows _what an esper is. All she knows is that she's different, and that scares her. From what I can understand, her emotions are just the same as yours and mine. Thinks the same way, feels the same way… Really Kefka, don't think I'm heartless and I just take pride in keeping a young, innocent girl locked up in a room all of the time."

Kefka said nothing, only stared at the ground blankly.

"Besides, Leo's been helping me to give her freedom. He takes her out, plays with her a little and brings her back to me a few days later."

"After he's trained her to kill." Kefka spat.

Cid shook his head impatiently. "I knew it was a mistake. I shouldn't have taken you to go see her. My better judgment told me it was a bad idea, but I didn't believe myself. I thought you could handle it. Not many know of Terra's existence, and at least for now I think it's better that way."

"So you'll just let her go on like this until she's old enough to go out and fight?"

"That, I think is his majesties plans."

"That's just sick." Kefka said resentfully, leaning back in his chair while fiddling with an ornament he had picked up from the desk.

"That may be your opinion." Cid admitted, standing up and taking the ornament out of Kefka's hands. "but it is the emperor's wishes so we must obey."

"Yes, yes." Kefka muttered disgruntled, although he hardly agreed.

"Now then," Cid cleared his throat importantly. "There's something else that I wanted to show you."

Kefka straightened up, wondering what other horror awaited that Cid kept a secret. He went over to a shelf and pulled out a thick file labeled "Esper Augmentation." He returned with it to the desk and took out a picture to show him. Kefka observed a creature much different and mightier than he had ever seen.

"There are these, too." Cid muttered, placing three other pictures of similar creatures on the desk.

After taking in all of the details in the first picture, Kefka scanned the others briefly before handing the photo back to Cid.

"Espers I take it?" He asked. Cid nodded somberly.

"Yes, and I own all four of them."

"Here?"

"Yeah," Cid sighed. "Now talk about a pathetic sight. Those creatures are so desperate to escape."

Kefka gripped the sides of his chair tightly. "Why do you have them here?"

Cid took a moment before responding, then finally said. "The emperor has had me begin research on these creatures. Their properties, resemblances to humans and all that."

"Yes, we've been working on that together for quite awhile now." Kefka reminded him, sensing that Cid was just beating around the bush.

"Right. Well, the emperor has come up with a new theory to Magitek."

"New theory?"  
"And after long, hard research, I think I've got it completed." Cid continued. "I have come up with a process to give a human artificial magic. That is, if they undergo the procedure."

"Really? So a human could use magic just like the espers?" Kefka asked incredulously.

Cid looked thoughtful. "Yes, I believe so. I have yet to test out the infusion process, but if everything goes as planned, there's nothing to stop it from working. I would infuse an esper's powers into a human using an array of high-tech equipment, thereafter resulting in the human to have the same capabilities as the esper that they were infused with."

"Amazing," Kefka muttered, studying the pictures more closely. "When are you going to try it out?"  
"Very soon, the emperor is quite anxious for the process to be done. By the next decade or so we will have a whole magitek army of infused soldiers."

"That would be a trip worth seeing. I suppose then no one could outstand the empire. With such power, the empire will be practically invincible." Kefka said.

"Virtually, yes." Cid agreed.

"What does the process require? Decided on who you'll test it out on yet?"

"Let me begin by saying that it is quite an involved procedure. It will require anesthesia and the infusion will roughly take about 12-14 hours. That should give you an idea. Recovery time should be fairy quick, as I doubt it will really affect the human very much." Cid explained.

"Then, what'll happen to the esper?"  
"It_ They_ They can't survive without their powers." Cid faltered.

"So in other words, they'll die?"

Cid nodded, then got up and began moving things about in a cabinet.

"Sounds interesting for sure." Kefka commented, flicking through the thick file that Cid had left on the desk. "Is it guaranteed to work then?"

Cid didn't answer right away, and only continued to browse through bottles up in his cabinet.

"No Kefka, nothing's guaranteed until it is tested. And even then it sometimes isn't." Cid said shortly, returning to his desk. "You should know that by now, being a scientist and all."

Kefka looked up to meet Cid's eyes. "So, why did you want to show me all of this?" He asked.

Cid froze, his knuckles growing white from clenching his fists, a look of deep sorrow upon his face.

"That's not all Kefka, I have more to show you. Come."

Kefka, curious with what Cid was going to show him now, followed. He had high hopes that perhaps he _might _change his mind and show him those relics, but he thought that to be very unlikely. Would he show him the espers perhaps? Kefka would like to meet an esper, maybe. Hopefully they wouldn't dislike him as much as the moogles did. He had already met a half-esper, and she was nice and obedient. He thought perhaps a full-blooded one would be the same, unless it was only for the way that Terra was raised was why she was so wiling to obey, which was quite possible.

Cid had led Kefka to a back window of the facility, which overlooked the backyard. It was quite spacious with a small playground to one side. As Kefka overlooked the yard he saw a little girl no older than eight or nine swinging happily to herself. This girl was so very different from the girl that he had seen previously that day. This girl had such a cheerful, happy aura that seemed to radiate around her. Her eyes were of a soft blue and she had full long blonde hair, which seemed exceptionally long for a girl her age. Her cheeks were full and rosy, and her skin slightly tanned from playing out in the sun. She was playing alone, but seemed perfectly content by herself. Kefka stood rooted to the spot, gazing at this astounding young girl that seemed to heal pain just by looking upon her. Were all children truly this cheery? He took in a breath, observing her more closely as she got up and moved onto the sandbox. He noticed that even for her age, she was exceptionally beautiful. Not pretty, like many little girls with rose cheeks were_ but _beautiful._

"Who_ who is she?" Kefka asked, without taking his eyes off her.

"That is Celes Chere." Cid replied with a sigh. "The girl that I've been raising for the past six years."

"Well, I must say you've done a rather good job at raising her_ look at how happy she is." Kefka commented, watching her build sandcastles.

"Yes," Cid said slowly. "And I would like to keep her that way."

Kefka tore his eyes from the window to look at Cid, whose face looked rather somber.

"What do you mean?"

"She was given me for a purpose. This purpose. She is meant to be the first one to undergo the infusion."

Kefka's heart skipped a beat. Her? The beautiful, innocent little girl who had so happily played out there? It just couldn't be! To make her a soldier would ruin her! And the procedure had never been tested before… Who knew what it could do to her.

"Cid, you can't do that." Kefka blurted out. "Look at her, it would ruin her. Besides, this procedure has never been tested before. It could very well kill her."

"Yes, I know." Cid said impatiently. "That's why I don't want to do it to her. I've raised her. She's like_ she's like a daughter to me." Cid faltered, then went on. "I've grown rather close to her, and I don't want to see her hurt, or even become a soldier for that matter. She wants to be a ballet dancer, and well, what girl doesn't deserve something like that?" Cid wiped a tear from his eye.

"Why not just infuse someone else? Why does it have to be her?" Kefka asked.

"Cid sniffled. "Well, you see Kefka, I've found that the infusion process would be best in a child, as the powers would mold to them more efficiently and hopefully, if research serves me right, would continue to grow with them. I can't just use any child, it's got to be someone the emperor approves of." Cid grew quiet. "I did however get the emperor to agree to spare Celes if this other particular child underwent the augmentation. However, I think it'll be hard to convince him and I'm not so sure I want to do it to him anyway."

"Well, why not force him? You were going to force Celes into it anyway, weren't you?" Kefka suggested.

"Even if it were you?"

Kefka staggered slightly backward, looking at Cid bewildered.

"Me?" Kefka repeated, the idea of it finally starting to sink it. "You'd want to test it out on me?"

Cid sighed. "No Kefka, it's not that I really want to," Cid admitted. "I just fear… for her, that's all. I fear for you too, but for some reason I feel that you'd be able to tolerate it better than her. You're a bit older, stronger, not as emotionally fragile. I don't want her to be a soldier, Kefka. I was so hopeful_ well, what I'm trying to ask you is_"

"I think I understand," Kefka finished for him. "You're trying to ask me if I'll take her place."

"Yes,"

Kefka watched the girl outside, now on her knees picking wildflowers and sniffing them. That was exactly what she reminded Kefka of_ a wildflower. Fragile, beautiful, with petals so perfect and lovely and it only taking the slightest wind to blow all of them away. True, the more Kefka thought about it, he _was _probably stronger than her, and would be able to undergo the procedure better, yet he was indeed older and Cid had stated himself that it would mold with a younger person better. Kefka too had plans for his future. He planned to finish his education, become a scientist and travel around the world. If he accepted this infusion, he would be submitting himself into the military to become a soldier, something that he vowed to himself that he would never do. Decisions were hard in life, he'd learned that from a very young age. In order to gain something you had to sacrifice much. But still, was he truly willing to sacrifice _this _much?

"Cid," Kefka began, shaking his head. "I can't. Really I can't. I've got too much planned ahead of me. I can't just let it all go now. I'm really sorry, and I want to help her, but_" His eyes moved again towards the girl, who was much nearer now than she had been when they first got there. He felt guilty; it was now all his fault that her life, hopes and dreams would be shattered. Lifes, hopes, dreams… Those terrible things that never turned out as they should. Kefka often wondered where they came from and where they were headed. As these things seemed out to be destroyed.

Weeks went by and Kefka still wasn't altogether sure whether he had made the right decision or not. Cid was utterly disappointed, yet he understood as to why Kefka chose not to be augmented. Kefka hadn't had a very good life yet, and he planned to make it become one. But every time he went into that facility to work alongside Cid, to see his tired, sad eyes and then to linger upon that backdoor window to watch Celes play, it hurt him terribly that he was the cause that would ruin her life. Even though he had never met her, he had felt close to her after watching her in the sunshine day after day. He began to feel as if he knew her, and he began to quite care for her. The more he thought about it, would it really be so bad to be augmented? After all, no one _had _been augmented with magical powers before, and Kefka would be the first, and possibly last human alive to possess these abilities. He would be superior, above the human race, equal to the espers. That thought in and of itself was thrilling, yet he didn't necessarily want to use his magic to obtain such power and influence over the world. But merely for the simple satisfaction of knowing that he had something else that no one had. The possibilities of something going wrong were minor, yet existed. Cid was relatively certain that the procedure would be safe, only he didn't want to do it to Celes for he didn't want her to be a soldier, or even be associated with the empire.

Kefka battled within himself for a long while about what to do, until one day his mind had been made for him by what he saw.

On his way to Cid's lab one morning, he heard a record playing from one of the rooms down the hall. Celes Chere, all dressed up with her hair in a bun, wearing her tights, leotard and tutu was practing her ballet moves in what she had presumed to be alone in a spare room. Kefka froze for a moment outside the cracked door, watching each of her twirls and leaps that she managed with such perfection. This girl obviously had talent, but unfortunately she would never manage to put it to use. Thanks to him…

He hurried down the hall to Cid's lab, his mind firmly made up of what he must do. It wasn't right, how could he stand there and be so selfish? A girl's place wasn't on a battlefield, but his _could _be if he chose it to. He'd manage, she would not. And who knew, perhaps he was destined to have a rather entertaining future. Being a soldier might be quite interesting.

He knocked upon entering Cid's lab.

Cid greeted him, although he had his back turned and did not look over. He was bent over a table of different formulas within bottles, mixing and pouring their contents into other vials.

"Cid," Kefka began. "I've been thinking this over…"

Cid continued to work at the table. "Yeah, what's that?"

"Well, I think I'm going to go ahead with the infusion after all."

Cid dropped one of his bottles on the floor.

****

"I don't want to be forcing you into this." Cid said later while the two of them sat in Cid's office drinking coffee.

"You're not," Kefka reassured him. "It was my decision. I've been thinking about it for awhile now, and I want to be the one that gets to try it out."

"What about becoming a scientist?" Cid asked him.

Kefka was silent a moment, stirring cream and sugar into his coffee.

"I know, that's what I had really wanted. But maybe being a soldier won't be that bad. It could be a very interesting experience."

"Could be," Cid admitted. "But I remember just a few weeks ago you were vowing that you'd never be a soldier."

"That was different." Kefka interrupted. "I said I wouldn't be _forced_. Not to go out of my free will. And anyway, it would be quite a thrill to be the only living soul to have magic, wouldn't it?"

"Only human living soul, but yes. I would imagine that it could be exciting. It may be stressful though, being the only human in the world to possess magic. However, the emperor wishes for the infusion to be kept quiet, he won't want the whole world knowing that you have such powers." Cid told him.

This disappointed Kefka, he had hopes of becoming particularly famous for his new abilities. But instead no one would even know that he had them! What good would that be?

"But_ why?" He asked.

"Ah Kefka, don't you see that you would get attacked? You'd be a simple target, and the emperor doesn't want that."

"Why does the emperor care?"

"Well, it'd be pointless for one thing, to infuse someone just to have them killed by the next enemy down the street."

"But Cid, you're missing the point in the whole infusion." Kefka further pressed. "If I'll be more powerful than any human I could just obliterate them, couldn't I?"

Cid shook his head and sighed. "You have no knowledge of how the world works, Kefka." Cid said. "To some extent, yes. You do have the upper hand. But these enemies will know that. They won't use sheer force and power to defeat you, but well-timed skill and patience. Don't take those who oppose the empire lightly, they're all very dangerous. And I'll bet my entire lab that an augmented fifteen year old can't handle an ambush attack when an entire army of full grown soldiers couldn't."

Kefka was quiet, he couldn't let but the disappointment of it all show on his face.

"Can I ask you something?" Cid asked him. Kefka nodded. "Have you based your decision on Celes' predicament?"

Kefka became numb at the mention of her. Of course that was part of the reason, if not all of it. He didn't want her to become a soldier, especially if she didn't want to.

"Partly," Kefka muttered. "But not entirely. I _want _to do this, Cid. For your sake too."

Cid rubbed his temple, thinking hard. "Well, if that's really what you want, okay. I'll get it scheduled and inform you about it later in the week."

"Thanks,"

"I'll need to run some tests on you first to be sure that you can undergo the procedure successfully."

"You can do that?" Kefka asked.

"Yeah, like I said this infusion is relatively safe. I just didn't want Celes getting involved in it." Cid said, setting some papers aside.

"Cid," Kefka began seriously. "If something were to go wrong, what could it be?"

Cid appeared troubled, yet he waved a hand carelessly and replied in the calmest manner. "Oh, there's a handful of things, but don't worry, I'm sure it'll all be fine."

Truth of the matter was, Cid _hoped_ it would all be fine. Considering the procedure had never even been tested on rats or guinea pigs before, Cid couldn't be sure on anything. He only had speculations based on reports and research, yet no hard-core facts. This _was _the experimenting stage, and Kefka was going to be his guinea pig. Cid felt awful, yet he never told Kefka the truth that he wasn't sure what would happen to him. Now that he got someone to replace his dear Celes, he didn't want to blow it. But he told himself if something did end up happening to Kefka because of this, he would never be able to forgive himself. He mildly warned Kefka of the dangers of it, yet Kefka was aware and accepted. So Cid couldn't be _all _to blame if something went wrong, but he still felt as though he were being dishonest. Kefka trusted him, Cid knew that. In fact, Cid was the only person that Kefka trusted at all. Cid was very fond of his apprentice and would be sad to see him go to become something far more dangerous and cruel. Soldiers were cruel, in Cid's eyes. They shed blood, took lives and destroyed homes. It had never occurred to him that being a scientist was nearly just as bad. As now he would be taking a life and possibly destroying another.

Kefka had to undergo many tests before the augmentation took place. He had a thing about needles. He hated them ever since he was a young child. Swords didn't bother him, nor seeing his own blood, but there was something about a needle that he couldn't stand. And to his great misfortune, he had to be poked and prodded by many, and even more when the infusion would take place. He tried his best not to think about it.

Over many weeks Kefka had doubts on the decision he had made. Questioning himself constantly if this were really just a big mistake. But whenever he saw Celes he knew what he was doing was right. He wanted to help her, to love her… Not that she would ever return that love, she didn't even know who he was nor what he was doing for her. But he still wanted to do it for her all the same.

On the day of the infusion, Kefka did for a moment have a fleeting thought of backing out when he stepped into the room where the infusion would be performed, which reminded him very much of a operation room. He was told by a nurse to get on the cot, and after he did so she began strapping him to it.

"What the hell is that for?" He asked furiously, shooting a glance at Cid who stood in the doorway.

"Just so you don't fall off." The nurse replied flatly, which only added to Kefka's frustration.

"Fall off? I'll be lying here, unconscious, with needles all over me. How do you expect me to fall off?"

"Safety measures, Kefka." Cid replied calmly, to prevent any further questions. "It's mainly to keep you still. A slight movement on your part could lead to disaster."

Although he wasn't thrilled by it, Kefka accepted his answer. So far he hadn't liked how things were going, particularly the papers he had to sign. Again Cid had said it were for 'safety measures' yet Kefka wasn't so sure. It sounded more like he were walking into a suicide mission.

Cid went over to him, followed by an anesthesiologist.

"Now then, Kefka, I'm going to just go over the basics with you again." Cid began in his calm tone. "The anesthesiologist will warn you before he begins the IV with the medication. Don't be surprised if you instantly begin to feel drowsy, that's how it's meant to work, see. Don't fight it, just relax and fall asleep. There's no surgery, no knives or anything bloody like that so don't worry. There's only other IV's which I'll be hooking you up with that will do the infusion for us. That's all. The process is lengthy, not that you'll notice any length of time pass. But I just wanted you to be aware_"

"Yes, yes, you told me. 12-14 hours." Kefka said rather impatiently.

"Yeah, about that long." Cid said, seeming nervous or agitated by something. "Really there wouldn't be the need to put you out, only we need you to stay considerably still and with the length of time that is involved it would be very hard on you to remain that still for that long."

"Get to the point, what is the real reason you're putting me out?"

"Well, you see, I've never done this before. And although I have rough estimate of what to expect, I don't know all of the details. I have no idea what it's going to be like for you to have an esper's powers drained into you, therefore having no idea how pleasant that might be. To be safe, we thought the anesthesia would be best."

Kefka nodded, the only thought running through his mind was to get this over with as quickly as possible. Honestly, he'd rather not be awake to find out how pleasant or not that it would be. Being unconscious seemed much safer. If only they could put him out before inserting the needles…

Cid patted his shoulder and leaned forward. "I know you're scared, and I can't blame you. I'd be feeling the same way if I were you." He paused, then thoughtfully added. "Remember, I'll be here for you at all times. I care about you, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Kefka nodded, comforted by Cid's words. He smiled. "Scared? Me? Nah, you've read me all wrong. I'm just unhappy about the needles and the confinement. But I'll be okay. I trust you."

These last words stung Cid like an arrow piercing his heart. Trust. Kefka trusted him. After not trusting anyone in the world for years, Kefka trusted _him._ And to look at how Cid was awarding his trust_ by lying to him and putting him in mortal danger.

Cid tousled his hair in affection, then smoothed it back and whispered. "Thank you, Kefka. Celes will thank you, too."

The thought of Celes made Kefka go numb again. He felt more confident of what he was going to encounter. He only had to remind himself that he was doing it for her.

No matter what Kefka said, Cid could obviously see that he was afraid. "And has good reason to be, too. He's about as scared as I am, if not less than." Cid thought to himself.

The anesthesiologist went over to him and inserted a medication into his IV.

"It's alright, I haven't started it yet. Before we begin, is there anything that you need?" The anesthesiologist asked. Kefka shook his head. "Okay, then I'll just flip this switch on_" He said this in a calm manner as he did indeed begin the anesthesia. "_and now I want you to look over at that painting and count to ten. You'll feel a little funny, but just relax. You're fine."

Feeling like an idiot, Kefka obeyed, and with those last eight seconds of his consciousness taking in every detail of that painting. Even when everything grew dark and only distant voices which seemed as though they were coming from a different world could be heard, the painting remained intact and vivid within his mind. Then slowly, it seemed as though the painting had come to life. The monsters within the crevasses of the earth began to march about, snorting and growling. Then the beautiful maidens in the sky began to emerge, engulfing the darkened room with an illuminating golden light. But as they approached, their glow faded and their beauty died away. They soon became snarling monsters as well, with razor teeth and hideous faces. The vision was quite terrible, and though sensing it were only a dream, Kefka couldn't escape it like most dreams. He was indeed trapped within it. That was when the pain came. Terrible, head-splitting pain that made him want to scream and writher in agony. Perhaps he had, although he couldn't hear his own voice. It seemed so far removed from his current state of being, yet the pain remained and intensified.

It was like a continuous torture that would not cease. As though being put in hell. A place that you can't escape from it's torment. Kefka desired to just wake up, to escape the unpleasant thoughts and pain, yet he could find no refuge, but only more darkness. It seemed as though there would be no end, yet Kefka waited desperately for it. Then, from somewhere deep within the portrait, another creature emerged from it. A clown, but not the kind of clowns that you find in circus acts. But an evil jester. It snickered delightedly, enjoying itself as it stood watching Kefka in agony. Then finally it leapt over to him, whispering in a hoarse voice filled with mockery and hate. "You are mine."

After being under the brightness of the surgical lights the room seemed drastically dark, although light still filtered in. A dull, aching pain lingered, yet the vivid memory of something much more severe remained. Kefka wondered if he merely imagined it, or if it truly had been that severe. Perhaps the pain he was experiencing now only seemed horrible when he was unconscious. His thoughts began coming more into focus, why he was aching, why he was asleep during daylight hours. He then slowly opened his eyes. He was in a very different room then he last remembered. This room had windows, which displayed a great sunrise, and was considerably smaller. Beside his bed was Cid, sitting in a chair, looking like he had gone through exactly what Kefka had. Cid smiled at him, though he couldn't get the worried tone to be removed from his voice. "Kefka, are you alright?"

Kefka tried to respond, although his throat was sore and his voice very hoarse, he simply nodded. Cid got up and left the room momentarily, then returned with a glass of ice water that he was squeezing lemon juice into.

"I forgot about your voice, here this should help." Cid responded, handing the glass to him.

Kefka frowned, what about his voice? As far as he understood, the infusion had nothing to do with it. Although he gratefully sipped at the ice-cold liquid that Cid offered him.

Cid sat back down, seeming relieved yet startled at the same time.

"So, how are you feeling? Are you alright? Do you... remember anything?"

Kefka gave him a puzzled look, then cleared his throat and tried to speak, which managed to come out this time. "Remember...? Something in particular Cid? Cause I remember all the way to the point that I was counting to ten. Unless a year has really passed since then and other events occurred and I just woke up for the day or something, then yeah I don't remember."

Cid shook his head. "I'm glad you remember everything, Kefka, but that's not what I meant. I meant during the infusion, do you have any recollection of it?"

Kefka thought hard. Did he recollect any of it? Not that he knew of, until he really thought about it.

"Did someone else come into the room?" He asked Cid.

"No, only people that were there was myself, two nurses and the anesthesiologist, why?" 

Kefka shook his head. "Never mind, I thought... But I must've been dreaming. It was strange though, the painting on the wall… It seemed to have come to life, and all the creatures were trying to destroy everything, especially this jester. I heard someone scream." Cid shuddered at the mention of the scream. "So Kefka did have some recollection of it," He thought. "It must've been the esper during it's time of distress."

Kefka went on. "At first I couldn't really make out who or what it was, it seemed like I was in the dark. Then the clown advanced to me, but very slowly. And the closer it drew, the more details I could make out. It became more and more into focus, until it tried to control me, then_" Kefka paused, a searing pain stung him down the length of his arm. He rubbed at it absentmindedly before continuing. "_ well, it's hard for me to make out anything after that. I just remember pain... Pain that I couldn't even imagine existed. Everywhere and all over, there was no escaping from it. Did... Well... Was I really in that much pain at one time during the infusion?"

Cid froze, unsure of how to respond.

"Well, at one point yes, you did appear to be rather tense... But you should never feel that again."

"One more thing,"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why is my throat so sore?"

Cid chucked nervous. "Oh, well that. Yeah, you sort of screamed once during the infusion."

"Screamed?"

"Nothing to worry about," Cid said reassuringly, in that same tone of trying to cover up something, which frustrated Kefka to no end. "No one thought anything of it. They're all a medical staff, it's not their first time seeing seen someone in pain."

Kefka nodded, as he slowly began to become more focused and aware of what was going on around him. Although he was conscious, everything still seemed out of focus, like in a dazed dream. The drugs were still taking an effect on him.

"So, did everything go okay then? Do I have powers now?"

"Don't check now," Cid said hurriedly. "We've got to give it some time. You've been through a very intense procedure, you're going to be held up for a little while. But I except a full recovery in the end."

"Like for how long?" Kefka quizzed.

"We'll see," Cid said vaguely. "I don't want to give you a time frame just yet. I need to see how you do over the course of this week."

"I'm not liking the sound of this," Kefka said pessimistically. "A whole week? Cid, I have no memory of you telling me that I'd be under bed rest for weeks. Nor did I read that in the disclaimer, if I remember correctly."

Cid wrung a paper nervously, he was not liking the way this conversation was going. Truth was, Cid didn't know all of the in's and outs of this whole thing, yet Kefka wanted specifics, things Cid couldn't give him. Yet he didn't want to lie, he had already done enough of that. He wanted to seem confident, sure of himself. He was truly regretting now that he ever agreed to this in the first place. This all shouldn't have happened. With all the research Cid had done on the infusion process, too many things had already gone wrong. The infusion was not right, Kefka responded quite negatively to the procedure. Either he was not the right kind of person for the infusion, or the infusion was simply not meant to be done on humans. Remorse flooded him, he had made many mistakes, now he had to suffer with the consequences.

"Sorry, Kefka. I didn't really know either, how_ er_ you'd handle it. It was a bit rougher on you than I expected, so my original time frame is no longer valid. I'm sorry."

Kefka looked up at Cid, those same eyes that had trusted him so dearly previously that day, now filled with fear and suspicion. "Will I be alright, Cid?"

How could Cid answer? All he knew is something _did_ go wrong, only what it was was yet to be seen.

"Of course," Cid answered in a non-chilant tone. "It's just that, well. Alright, I'll be fully honest with you, something went wrong during your infusion. You shouldn't have had the experience you did, nor the vision that you saw. I wondered, yes. But didn't expect it to happen. All I knew was that it could, only I wasn't prepared on if it could what it could do..."

Kefka was silent a moment, not sure how to be taking this except that he made a lousy mistake trusting the man that he always had for so long, hadn't he learned his lesson yet that people only were kind to him when they wanted to take advantage of him?

"Gee, thanks" Kefka said sarcastically. "So, have you planned on where to dig up my grave yet? Or had you already decided that weeks ago?"

"Now, none of that talk." Cid said shortly. "I'm not saying you're dying, most likely you're not going to die from this, or even really be harmed by it. Give me time, time will tell. At this point I'm not sure anything else will."

"Oh? And what will you find out with time? _When _I'll die exactly?"

"No, but maybe I can find out what it did do to you, and find a cure for it." Cid said rationally. "Ignorance is never a good thing in science."

"Never a good thing, period." Kefka muttered under his breath. "Had you not been ignorant when you had done this, nothing bad would've happened in the first place."

Cid was silent, how could he defend himself from all of Kefka's accusations? Most of them, Cid knew, were true. It _had _required more research, unfortunately the emperor wasn't willing to give more time for it. He was still thankful that he hadn't run the infusion on Celes, taking into consideration what Kefka had endured he didn't think she could've even made it out of the infusion alive.

"Kefka," Cid said gently. "I'm sure you must not be happy with the way things turned out, and I'm not saying I blame you. You thought this would be a simple, secure thing, but had I not warned you that it was yet to be tested and nothing can be guaranteed until it has? I am very disappointed that this happened to you, but just know that I'm not the only one to blame for this incident. You knew the risks, you accepted." Kefka winced, but not from Cid's words. He went on. "We _will _figure this out though, I can promise you that. I'll figure out what it did to you, and we'll come up with a cure. If anything, mind you. Perhaps it all went well, only I'll need to come up with a different method for infusing people in the future, that was too devastating."

Kefka was lost for words. Even if he could find them, he wasn't sure he felt like speaking them. He was mad at Cid for convincing him into going through with this. Sure, he had accepted on his own, but he had been pressured into it, which he was sure Cid was well aware of. He was told that the stakes were small, had he known that he was going to quite likely be damaged for life he would've reconsidered his decision. Then again, he doubted that it would've changed his mind. Celes was the main reason he had done it, and it wouldn't have changed the fact that he was doing it for her sake.

"Relax for now, there's nothing we can do at the moment. You just need to recover, you went through a lot yesterday." Cid stood up and turned out a nearby lamp. "Try not to think of the events that have passed, just get some rest, I'm sure that'll help you more than anything right now. I'll send in a nurse with some pain-killer for you."

Kefka nodded, beginning to feel drowsy again already. Cid went over to him and laid a hand on his forehead. He smiled down at Kefka. "But at least think, you've survived it! What an accomplishment! You're the first human to have magical powers, isn't that what you wanted?"

Kefka smiled at him weakly, his face growing paler by every ounce of energy that he would use. "I guess so,"

Cid patted his shoulder in a reassuring way and left the room, letting the full guilt of what he'd done sink in. Now it was time to find out just _how much_ he'd done exactly.

It took months before Kefka felt like himself, and even then he never fully felt like himself again. He had been laid up in a solitary hospital wing for several weeks, with only Cid for companionship, and even then that was brief. It wasn't until nearing the end of his stay that Leo came by to visit him, unaware of where he had really disappeared to until he managed to corner Cid one day into telling him where he was.

"Gee, I never realized it was meant to be _that _much of a secret, shame on me for ever telling you I was considering being infused to begin with, eh?" Kefka said scornfully. Leo shook his head.

"I guess it is for your own safety, but I think it's being taken out of measure. True, we never know when we may have traitors within our midst, but you can't avoid everyone." Leo admitted.

Kefka sighed. "Yeah, so what you been up to while I've been away?"

"Not much, just the normal. Been doing a little traveling, training, all that stuff. Nothing exciting that you've missed out on, I promise."

"Training, eh? Didn't know you were a trainer, who's the trainee?"

"No one you know," Leo said shortly. "Besides, I'm not going to be training them for long, they're handing them off to General Nicodemus soon, only Nicodemus had so many trainees at the time that he couldn't take them on at that moment, but now he's freed up." Leo paused, considering Kefka for a moment. "You know, I still can't imagine you being a soldier."

"Well, you'd better start imagining it then." Kefka said, flexing his arm despite the pain that still lingered down that arm in particular. "Pretty soon I'll be right alongside you on your missions."

"I don't know how I feel about that." Leo said pretending to consider it. "You with a sword sounds pretty dangerous. I might send you along on a mission first and I'll decide if I want to come along for the next one _after _I hear how many allies you beheaded by mistake."

"Come on," Kefka said agitatedly, not enjoying being toyed with especially at that moment. "you really think I'd do that bad?"

"It's a reality, maybe." Leo admitted, still grinning. "Anyway, you're not going to be out with me as soon as you think, you've still got to go through training you know."

"Damn, I forgot all about that! Do you know who'll be training me?"

"Not altogether sure, but I think General Nicodemus will. Which you'll luck out if he does, almost anyone that trains under him ends up successful."

"Did you train under him?"

"No, my dad trained me,"

"Good," Kefka said with smug satisfaction. "Then I _might_ have a chance at being successful then."

Cid, in the meantime was still trying to come up with the answer to what went wrong during the infusion. He knew that Kefka was no longer in any immediate danger, but he wasn't convinced that he had escaped it altogether either. Normally when something went wrong there was always repercussions to occur from it. Whether they would play out in the next year or ten, Cid was relatively sure that eventually they would, and he was concerned that the longer it waited to reveal itself, the more critical it would be.

With the infusion going as unsuccessfully as it had, the emperor demanded Cid to do more research on it, and to attempt the infusion process again in the near future. Within the next year Cid had refined the infusion process, to instead of extract the esper's powers into the human while the esper was still alive, extract them before the infusion took place, let them sit for an incubation period of 2 weeks, then infuse the human with the extracted energy. Cid found the results to be much less potent than Kefka's, but the suffering was far less potent as well. Celes Chere, was unfortunately the next victim for the infusion process and she did indeed go through with it. This pained Kefka terribly, as the whole cause of going through it to begin with was to spare her, and now found his efforts to have been in vain. She did however fair the infusion much better than Kefka had. She had experienced no pain, with the exception of a minor headache that lasted for a day or so. She was only held for recovery for 5 days, then she was up and going again as if nothing happened. Her training wasn't scheduled to begin until she was fourteen, which relieved Kefka some. Perhaps they'd be able to find a way to spare her from the military in the meantime.

Celes had performed her powers however, under the eye witnesses of the Emperor, Cid, General Nicodemus, the Prime Minister and several other important members of the staff. Although it did spark up many applauds from an impressed crowd, her powers were not considered to be very 'impressive'. The emperor was greatly disappointed, as her magic clearly didn't hold the potency as Kefka's had. The emperor decided then and there that he no longer could rely on his 'feminine' soldier, whom he hoped would be able to underestimate many of her foes in order to accomplish her goals, as he was informed by Cid, her powers would only continue to degenerate. That unfortunately was what occurred when letting an esper's energy sit for an incubation period. After much thought and research, Cid and the emperor came to the conclusion that it was best to leave the augmentation process to rest, as it truly seemed that a human and esper could not be infused together successfully. And after all, they now _did _have 3 magitek knights and many, many suits of magitek armor.

Kefka's magic, however had held much curiosity among the imperial staff. When first using his magic, he could barely conjure the simplest spell, when a month later the same spell would be much more effective. Cid came to the conclusion that somehow, Kefka's powers were only growing stronger as time went on. Whether that was good or bad remained to be seen, but Kefka was relieved at what all he went through at least he wouldn't lose his powers over time as a result.

Things had gone fine for some time. As Leo had predicted, Kefka trained under General Nicodemus, with much unofficial training from Leo. Kefka was a rather skilled person. He had excellent speed, and his height was definitely an advantage, yet his sword talents were left with much to be desired. In the end he could only 'moderately' use one, and Leo was certain that if Kefka had tried to sign up for the military before getting infused, he never would've fit the bill. The emperor was only making accommodations for his abilities, after all how could he refuse him now?

After 2 years, Kefka graduated from his training on to a magitek knight, the first one that the empire ever had. With his magical talents, it earned him a high title of respect, as well as fear amongst all of the soldiers. It was common knowledge that Kefka was no man to mess around with, and that any threats that Kefka issued_ he _always_ followed through with. The emperor didn't intercede with this. In fact, he rather liked the way that Kefka seemed to have such an influence over the soldiers, and even some of the captains that had higher rankings than he did.

Kefka proved to be a very reliable member of the empire. He quickly rose through ranks, and was made a commander in just under two years of his career. Quite a record, even for Leo's standards. That's when odd things began to happen…

Kefka had known that he was not himself ever since the infusion, but at times, he didn't realize how far removed he _was_ from himself. In fact he wasn't himself at all, he didn't even recall those times when he wasn't consciously present. He didn't realize it was happening until slowly, he noticed events that had occurred without his recollection, and different things people said he did or had ordered didn't seem fitting for him to have actually done. One of which was a devastating attack to the city of Maranda. It was reported that he sent in an order to issue out 20 magitek armored suits to destroy the city if they didn't surrender to the empire, when this was a very brutal assault, even if they chose not to surrender. The soldiers who had been sent on the mission regarded the order, thinking that Kefka seemed to be acting a little out of line all day that day, already sentencing many soldiers to serving prison time for petty things, and many other out-of-character acts, confided in Leo to reconfirm that the order was indeed valid. Leo was then a general, and had much authority over everyone of the empire, with the exception of General Nicodemus and the prime minister. Initially he thought the order to be a complete joke, wondering who on earth could've issued a thing like that? Thinking it were some dumb, drunken soldier who needed to be punished for their barbaric behavior, Leo reviewed the order and was amazed to see who issued it. Immediately, Leo cancelled the entire attack and sent everyone back to their original posts, therefore sparing Maranda from a devastating end. But this wasn't the end for Kefka, Leo was going to have a _nice _good talking to him.

Leo hadn't found him until the next day, while Kefka was sitting in his office sorting through files. He appeared exhausted as though he hadn't slept, but nevertheless greeted Leo enthusiastically and offered him coffee.

"Save it, Kefka." Leo spat. "Don't even attempt to kiss up to me this time, although if you were wise that's probably what would've been best for you_ considering that you've really done it this time."

Kefka, not sensing the threat, grinned. "Oh dear, and what is it that I've done this time?"

He continued to smile, although Leo was far from it. He sat down in a chair facing Kefka and folded his hands on the desk importantly.

"As I understand it, you're trying to mass-murder cities that don't pledge allegiance to the empire, that they'll abide by our laws, and be at our dutiful service if needed."

Kefka laughed, still not realizing that Leo was fully serious. "Now why would I do a thing like that? That's horrible, and how you stated; murderous."

Leo slammed the written order on the desk, glaring at Kefka. "Perhaps this is what gives me reason to think you would do a thing like that. Because normally, no, I wouldn't think you capable of something like that, Kefka. You've truly shocked me, I thought you were more human than that."

Kefka eyed him curiously as he took the written order off the desk. He reviewed it, eyes widening as he read. He then looked at Leo disbelievingly.

"Leo," He began breathlessly. "I don't_ I don't know what to say…"

"Yeah, I'll bet you don't." Leo sneered.

"No really, I swear I didn't issue this!" Kefka said anxiously, rereading and rereading the paper to be sure he had understood it correctly. "This wasn't me! It must've been someone else forging my signature or something, it's happened in the past before, don't play dumb. Leo, you know me." He now looked pleading.

Leo's eyes averted Kefka's, as he turned his face away.

"I thought I knew you," was his response. "But clearly I didn't. Forgive me, but I thought you had more honor than this. I suppose the fear that you have imposed on many has gone to your senses, you think you can simply bully everyone into what you want. Let me tell you, Kefka, it doesn't work that way. You'll never be successful trying that."

Kefka stared at Leo speechless, he couldn't believe that his dear friend was accusing him so viciously when obviously there must've been some error.

"Was there any eye-witnesses? Did anyone physically _see_ me sign this paper?" He asked, hoping to prove himself innocent.

"Yes," Leo said severely. "Three soldiers, one was a captain, saying that you were rather hyped about destroying this town and you wanted it done immediately. Granted that wasn't stated in your order, but considering that you're denying even issuing it, I'd choose to favor their word more than yours."

"But_ But Leo, I didn't do it. Don't you trust me?"

Leo turned to face him, his face held fury as he looked upon his former friend that had shared a close bond since Kefka was ten years old.

"I _used_ to trust you Kefka, yes. And I swear I've looked for any excuse to think that it wasn't you, to get you out of this somehow, but still all evidence fails to do anything but point to you, all the way down to eye-witnesses. What else am I supposed to think?"

"To trust me anyway." Kefka snapped. "I'm telling you, I wouldn't do it. I have enough sense not to do something like that. It's not my style at all, you should know that."

Leo was silent a moment. Kefka frowned concernedly. "Well, don't you?"

"I don't know Kefka, lately you have been acting quite out of character. I've noticed it myself, that's why I'm no longer hesitant to believe this order was issued by you. You've changed. Whether you've always been this way and I've been simply too ignorant to notice, or this is new, I do not know. But one thing I do know is that you're not the innocent, cocky-mouthed soldier that you persona as. You've got your own agenda, your own desires to fill, besides those which are commanded for you to do under the laws of the empire."

"Like what?" Kefka exclaimed, now feeling anger rising aside from the hurt feeling that Leo no longer trusted him. "What have I done to prove this to you? You are pathetic, Leo Christophe, has anyone told you that yet? You think you're just, when yet you'll accuse your very close friend of committing a terrible act that he assures you that he didn't do. Obviously you'd look at the evidence and see clearly it was all a setup. How could you?"

Leo shook his head, standing up. "Good question, only I'm not going to stand around here and debate this with you and have you try to confuse me. All your points that you gave me are quite valid. Yes, you are right; it's horrible that I'd question my own friend when he denies it, but honestly Kefka, I've questioned you for awhile. This hasn't been the only brash move that you've made recently."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Playing innocent only sinks you in deeper." Leo commented mildly.

Kefka was infuriated at this point. How dare he?

Kefka gestured towards the door. "Just get out," He snapped. "I don't need you here to accuse me wrongfully."

Leo went over to the door, but paused in the doorway.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Kefka." He said softly, deep sorrow could be heard within his voice. "I wish I could believe you, and I want to, and if this was last year I most definitely would, but this… This is just over the top. I am sorry."

"Just get out," Kefka repeated, with more force than he previously used.

Leo left, while Kefka got up to slam the door behind him. He leaned back against the oak door, thinking of how bizarre that meeting had ended. Why had Leo not believed him? What acts had he committed that made Leo question his honesty? Sure, he's told some minor lies to other governments, but he was just doing his job, all interrogators did that when on a mission to score information. Leo knew that. But surely that couldn't be what Leo was talking about? Leo _knew_ Kefka, how could he possibly think that he was responsible?

For months, Kefka refused to speak to Leo, and Leo wouldn't look at him whenever he entered the hall. It hurt them both, yet they were both burning with rage for the other. It wasn't until some time later that Kefka discovered the truth.

Professor Cid was leaving the throne room. He sighed in the hall upon leaving, only to look up to find Kefka heading towards him, a stack of letters in his hand.

"Hi Cid," Kefka greeted cheerfully. "The nerve of that king, how does he keep up with sending a letter _twice_ a day? Does he not think that they'll both come at the end of the day? Probably doesn't give a hoot, let everyone else sort out his mess."

Cid looked troubled, he spoke slowly. "Speaking of sorting out messes, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, can you hang on a minute? I need to drop these off with the Emperor."

"That would be fine. But don't dawdle, I need to talk to you now."

****

The two of them were together in Cid's office once more. It had been five years since the two of them had entered that office, yet the reunion was not a cheery one. Kefka sat at the desk, his head in his hands, while Cid stood over him gravely.

"No," Kefka said weakly. "So all those things, everyone's been saying__ have actually been true?"

"Yes," Cid breathed. "Yes, they are. I too have seen you act indifferently, and I purposely questioned you later in the matter and you denied it, seeming to have no recollection of it whatsoever, unless you've been doing a rather impressive job of lying to me?"

"No!" Kefka exclaimed. "No, I haven't been lying to anyone, I swear! Please believe me! I wouldn't__ I hadn't__ Oh Cid, what am I going to do?"

"I really don't know, this, well, whatever has been possessing you to do these things has certainly dug a deep hole for you. The emperor and I have been discussing the matter, trying to decide on what to do with you."

Kefka gently rocked and back forth in his chair, eyeing Cid fearfully.

"I guess that blows my position then," Kefka said bitterly. "I mean, they can't have a mad-man making orders. As I nearly made a very devastating one."

"It would have been very devastating, yes. Thank God Leo had stopped you. Had you gone through with it, the whole of Vector would not likely be in one piece." Cid cleared his throat. "Now then, what I was heading to say about Emperor Gestahl, he does not wish to discharge you of your position."

Kefka looked up, amazed.

"He doesn't?"

"No__"

"You convinced him out of it?"

"Not that either," Cid drew in a breath. "I wouldn't have even if he tried to. I honestly feel that it is no longer safe for you to be in command if you are giving unintentional orders that are quite catastrophic to society. But the emperor had infused you with magic."

"So?"

"So, he can't release you. He feels that you'll incur more harm if let on the loose rather than you stay in our custody, at least we'll have some control over you."

"He's got a point," Kefka said. "But you mean___ even if I chose to resign that is no longer an option?"

Cid twiddled his thumbs. "Not really… It never really was, considering that you now have magic and you could impose quite a threat to the empire if you chose to later switch sides. But anyway, the matter is the emperor wants you to stay on, he thinks you are somewhat reliable… For a time at least."

"For a time? What do you mean by that?"

Cid leaned forward. "You still, for the most part are fully sane. You've had very few incidents, and so far none of them being disastrous except for your temperment being slightly out of order, but otherwise no harm done. You're still fine, in the emperor's eyes. The one thing I wanted to ask you, do you have any warning signs before these issues occur?"

Kefka rubbed his head, thinking hard. "Not that I know of." He said slowly. "But then again, I didn't even know of this happening to me, so perhaps there were some warning signs that I never noticed before."

Cid nodded. "Well, you are aware now. Lets watch for signs and see if we can't avoid more issues, shall we?"

"I have a better idea," Kefka asked somewhat coldly. "what about you trying to save my sanity instead? I would be forever grateful."

Cid looked upon him with sympathy. "I _am _trying to, Kefka. But with little success. I've read documents, looked up articles, done more research, but my, I was not prepared for something like this to occur from the infusion."

Kefka continued to stare at the floor, how could this be happening to him? He had never expected this. He thought perhaps he'd experience some physical difficulties due to the infusion, but never thought he'd lose his sanity. It was terrible. It was worse than dying. In fact, at that point he'd probably much rather die than go through the trauma of losing his mind, turning every friend he had away from him in the process. And Celes… if he ever were to meet her, what would she possible think of him going mental? Kefka yelled out in frustration.

"Damn, why? WHY?!!" He screeched, pounding the desk with his fist. "Cid, did you know that this could happen?"

"No, honest Kefka, I had no idea." Cid replied sympathetically. "But I beg you not to punch my desk again, it's growing rather fragile and I fear you might break it."

Kefka took in deep breaths, regaining himself once more. He dusted the desk off mildly.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean___ what I'm trying to say is__"

Cid went over and grasped Kefka's shoulders tightly.

"It's alright, I feel so sorry for you. I didn't mean for this to happen, in fact I was sure _nothing_ would happen."

"So, what am I to do?"

Cid was silent a moment. "Just wait. Waiting is all we can do. Perhaps it won't worsen, but I expect it will. Time is all we have, and all I can say is I'm hoping for the best for you."

Kefka said nothing, only twisted the knob on one of Cid's drawers. Finally he spoke. "What of Celes then? Will she suffer from the same situation that I am?"

"No," Cid said quickly. "She didn't suffer from the same infusion process that you had, therefore no, I don't think she will mentally be unstable, but I worry for her physically. I don't know how she'll be able to take being a soldier."

"This was such a waste." Kefka said bitterly.

Cid shook his head. "No, it wasn't. Don't you see how you've helped her? You've saved her more than you realized. Originally only her future was at stake, but in fact it was really her life and sanity. If it weren't for you Kefka, she would be in your shoes at this very moment, sitting at my desk, doing things that she had no control of, if she would even be sitting there at all. She quite likely could've died from the infusion itself. You still saved her, only we didn't realize how much of a price you'd have to pay."

Kefka considered him lightly, then said rather hoarsely. "When will her training begin?"

"Next month, I'm supposed to arrange her training with General Nicodemus, why?"

"Don't, I want to train her."

"You?" Cid stared at him bewildered. "Kefka, are you sure? You've only trained two people, and both times were very unsuccessful, and now that you're dealing with all of this mentally and emotionally, do you really think you could handle training her?"

"Yes," Kefka said almost instantly. "Please, I want to. It is my last duty to her, my last attempts to save her. If I can't save her from becoming a soldier, perhaps I can at least save her humanity. Trust me, Cid. I've watched these new soldiers come and go, and they're not the same once they enter the military than they had come in. They become heartless, brainwashed to everything the empire tells them. Celes isn't like that, and I don't want her to become that way."

Tears rolled down Cid's cheek at Kefka's words, he patted his arm. "I knew I had you as my apprentice for a reason." He said affectionately. "If only I had kept you on and wasn't so greedy. But no, you saved Celes' life, which I'll be forever grateful for. Thank you, for all of your efforts, and I wish you luck in all of this. Hopefully, maybe you'll never get worse than you are right now."

"Doubtful," Kefka said bitterly. "But I have to continue living so I may as well try to make the best of it." He got up from Cid's desk, meeting his eye sorrowfully.

"I think Celes will be delighted in you to train her." Cid said warmly.

"I hope I can do her some good," Kefka said. "I don't know if I'll succeed, but I want to at least try."


End file.
